


Like a Poem Poorly Written

by silversolitaire



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cussing, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dirty Talk, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Praise Kink, Rough Sex, no love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversolitaire/pseuds/silversolitaire
Summary: Connor is doing some research. Gavin is just in it for the casual sex. Feelings get in the way.





	Like a Poem Poorly Written

**Author's Note:**

> "Warning", sort of. I don't actually ship Gavin/Connor. I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet, but I know for sure it's not going to be Gavcon. So if you're planning on sticking around just for that, you're probably going to be disappointed. I plan on this becoming Hank/Connor on the long run, should the other stories I have in mind come to fruition.

“Tonight, 9pm. Don’t be late.”

Connor barely reacted when he heard the low voice right behind him. He didn’t even need to turn around. He just nodded curtly and continued his task. His sensors registered someone lingering behind him for a moment longer before stalking off. Only then Connor turned to look after Gavin Reed.

When he turned back to the office space, he caught Hank’s gaze from across the room. He struggled to match the reaction he read on the other man’s face with similar ones in situations they’d encountered together, but drew up a blank. And then it was over.

He stood there a moment longer, the LED cycling slowly as he carried out the calculations he’d already done many times before. The results still overwhelmingly indicated that he was making a mistake. Yet he always went.

 

************************

 

Reed barely looked at him when he opened the door for Connor. He just waved him in as he put the neck of the beer bottle to his lips and finished it with a long gulp. Then he walked off, his gait sluggish, suggesting that this wasn’t his first drink tonight.

Connor entered quietly and closed the door behind him. He had been here many times before, but he’d never picked up on any clues that might have implied that he actually was welcome. In fact, Reed’s behavior towards him was nothing short of hostile most of the time.

“What,” Reed said. It wasn’t a question, but Connor’s experience with humans told him that it could still be considered one. He faced him again and Connor took note of his clothes, or lack thereof. He wore a pair of dark grey slacks riding low on his hips and a bathrobe over his naked chest, no shoes.

Usually, Connor would have answered truthfully, reporting on any observation he had made. But he knew that Reed wasn’t interested at all. Yet, for some reason he seemed to think that some form of preamble was required whenever they met out of the office, instead of just getting to the core of why they met. And because of that, Connor felt the inexplicable need to get a rise out of the other man.

”I was just wondering if your level of intoxication might affect your performance,” Connor said, deadpan, carefully watching for a reaction.

Reed stared at him for a moment, seeing through him. He sneered. “Just shut up and get in bed.” His voice sounded gravelly as if the words were almost painful to say.

The events unfolded exactly as they did each time Connor followed one of Reed’s invitations. Still he asked, “Would you like me to remove my clothes first?”

“Aren’t you a smart Alec.” Reed left him behind and vanished through the bedroom door, shrugging off the bathrobe as he went.

Connor followed him. Once he’d reached the center of the bedroom, he hesitated. It was unexpected and illogical to delay what he’d come here for, so he ran a quick scan to ensure that all his systems were up and running. He found no errors.

He noticed Reed looking at him and his gaze radiated pure irritation. That was one thing Connor appreciated about the other man. He was very easy to read and his reactions never left room for any doubt.

“What are you waiting for?” Reed said testily.

“Nothing.” Connor reached up and loosened his tie. He resisted the urge to fold it neatly, knowing it would only serve to annoy the other man further, and instead dropped it where he stood. He then proceeded to take off his jacket. It soon joined his discarded tie on the floor.

Despite his best efforts, apparently he was too slow. Reed made a growling sound, a mix between a curse and a groan of frustration, and lunged at Connor.

His system went in red alert, warning him of an incoming attack, but Connor overrode the alarms. Instead, he allowed the other man to seize him by the lapels of his shirt and pull it open with a sharp tug. A couple of buttons flew off and Connor tracked their position in order to retrieve them again later.

As he continued to wrestle Connor out of his shirt, Reed’s mouth came crushing down on Connor’s lips in a punishing kiss. Connor endured it, knowing that participation was not required for this segment of their activity.

Eventually, Reed stopped tearing at his shirt and took a hold of Connor’s face instead, deepening the kiss. Connor took that opportunity to remove his shirt completely and move his hands down to open his belt and unbutton his trousers. Reed grunted in approval and turned Connor towards the bed.

Again, Connor overrode the alarms that informed him of his loss of balance when Reed gave his chest a hard push which made him land on the bed with a dull thud. Reed covered his body a moment later, pressing him deeper into the mattress.

They continued to kiss, and Connor finally had the opportunity to try out the new kissing techniques he had researched. He moved his opened mouth over Reed’s, his tongue rubbing against the other one’s. If the moans were any indication for his success, evidence suggested that Reed enjoyed it.

Soon enough, he pulled away, breathing heavily. “Damn…” he panted, looking down at Connor. “You been holding out on me?”

”I have refined my technique. Do you like it?”

Instead of replying, Reed just leaned down and captured Connor’s lips in another kiss.

As they continued to make out, Connor reached down to put his hands on the other man‘s waist. He felt the muscles move underneath his hands and for some odd reason he enjoyed that. Tentatively, he ran his hands down the flanks until they reached the other man‘s firm butt cheeks. He squeezed them.

Reed responded with a grunt of approval. Encouraged, Connor slipped his hands past the hem of Reed‘s slacks and made contact with the skin. Of course he wasn‘t wearing any underwear, His skin felt colder than the rest of his body, but still warm. The hairs were slightly coarse against the palms of Connor‘s hand. Boldly, Connor‘s hands moved towards the front where Reed‘s body was pressing into his, his straining erection rubbing against him.

“Can’t wait, huh?” Reed murmured, easing off him a little to give him room to maneuver.

Connor took a hold of Reed’s cock and gave it a sharp tug. The hiss that came past the other man’s lips was a mixture of pain and excitement which Connor had learned to aim for. Slowly, he started moving his hand up and down the hardening length, using the perfect speed and pressure that he knew Reed preferred.

“Fuck…” he cursed, biting his lip. His hips bucked into Connor’s fist, setting a pace of his own. “Fuck, yeah…” he mumbled. He shifted his angle a bit and buried his face in the crook of Connor‘s neck.

Connor continued to masturbate him, wondering if this was all they’d be doing tonight. Reed always took his pleasure, one way or another and he was fine with either. But eventually, he pulled away.

“You’re not getting off this easily tonight,” Reed said, as if guessing his thoughts. “Take off your pants.” Once Connor had complied, he aligned himself with his entrance and thrust his cock in with one fluid motion. He pushed in all the way, gliding in effortlessly, before settling comfortably on top of the android.

Connor knew he was cycling red at this very moment. Apparently he always did upon being entered as his body registered it as an invasion. He wasn’t constructed for this kind of activity, and yet his body was capable of performing it with surprising efficiency. He tried to force his systems to calm down, but of course Reed saw it.

“I never know whether you hate this or not,” he murmured, rubbing a thumb across Connor’s bottom lip. His pulse was elevated, the pupils dilated. All indications of sexual arousal. “And yet you always come.” Reed chuckled. “To my bed, that is.” He gave a tentative thrust with his hips. “So it can’t be all that bad, can it?”

Connor was used to this kind of rambling. Reed seemed to be was the kind of person who loved to talk during sex. The first couple of times he’d tried to give replies, but soon he‘d learned that Reed didn’t actually care much for conversation. Connor wasn’t sure if this was something particular to Reed or something humans did in general during intercourse.

Eventually, Reed started moving, finding a steady rhythm that evidently gave him the most pleasure as his heartbeat picked up and his body temperature started to rise after a while. Connor shifted a little to get his hips into a better position and was rewarded with a grunt of approval.

“Yes, so good…” he murmured, reaching into Connor’s hair and tugging at it. He gasped and Reed flashed him with a wolfish smile, immediately releasing his hair and instead brushing it out of his face. “You’re getting pretty good at this,” he said.

The compliment brought a strange feeling of joy and Connor took a moment to self-reflect before answering, “Thank you. I am using the data I’m collecting during our sessions to improve my overall performance. I think this will facilitate my forming meaningful bonds with other humans.”

Reed gritted his teeth, his thrusts turning harder. Connor’s sensors picked up on minor changes in muscle tension unrelated to sexual arousal. Changes in Reed’s adrenaline levels indicated emotional upheaval.

“Why does this upset you, Detective?” Connor asked.

“Fucking dipshit. Don’t call me that when I’m balls deep inside of you!”

Connor scanned the other man’s face, looking for any physical changes unrelated to sexual activity. He didn’t get far, because Reed cursed and snapped, “Don’t stare at me like that!” This usually marked the end for Connor’s chance to collect data.

Dutifully, he moved his head to the side, his gaze fixing on a spot near the window. Reed took advantage of the opportunity and brought his mouth down on the spot where Connor’s pulse would be beating, if he had one. He started licking and sucking at his skin, eventually biting down at his shoulder, like an animal holding his prey in place while he began rutting against Connor in a frenzied pace.

The bite registered as pain and Connor moaned softly. Pleased with this reaction, Reed let go and instead whispered hotly into his ear, “I’ll never understand… why they made you that way, no cock, all hole… ah.” He changed his pace and angle, apparently nearing climax. “And why you let me use you like that… Your nice little fuck hole…  So tight and slick. Perfect for my cock. Ah… fuck!”

Reed threw back his head, his hips bucking uncontrollably as he spilled himself, buried deep inside of Connor. Afterwards, he collapsed on top of him, panting.

Connor waited for the other man to calm down and slip off him. Eventually, he did and rolled onto his back, one arm thrown across his eyes, mouth slightly ajar as it drew in the air in greedy gasps. Connor watched him, taking note of how his pulse, temperature and breathing slowly returned to normal. As it was often the case, Reed eventually nodded off, snoring softly.

Connor took that opportunity to get out of bed in one fluid motion, barely disturbing the sleeping man, and reached for his clothes. He caught his reflection in the mirror and noticed the marks Reed had left on his skin. He ran his hand over the patch, watching his hand and skin turn white and then reappear unblemished.

He got dressed in his usual efficient way, even though he had to improvise with the missing buttons. He crouched under the chair to pick up the ones that Reed had torn off and slipped them into the pocket of his jacket. When he was finished, he turned towards the bed and noticed Reed looking at him. He didn’t say anything, but the question was implied in his gaze.

“I’m leaving, as per our agreement,” Connor said curtly as he straightened his tie.

“Yeah, good,” Reed mumbled, rubbing a hand across his stubbly chin.

Connor hesitated for a moment. He was always a little unsure how to deal with Reed in this state. Post-coital, he seemed insecure, almost vulnerable. “Unless you want me to stay.”

Something flashed across Reed’s face. Connor had no idea how to read it. “Do you…?”

“No,” Connor said promptly.

Anger showed on Reed’s face. This was a recognizable emotion. “Good. Fine! Get out already!”

“See you tomorrow at the office,” Connor said evenly and left.

 

************************

 

When Connor let himself into the house with his key, he was greeted by Sumo who lumbered towards him and rubbed his snout into the palm of his hand.

“Good boy, Sumo,” Connor said softly, scratching the dog behind the ears.

Once he felt like he’d gotten enough affection, Sumo turned around and shambled back to his pillow near the fireplace where he collapsed into a heap.

Connor put his key into the bowl on the sideboard and walked towards the kitchen. Silently, he picked up the plate, glass and empty food boxes on the table and put them away. He noticed Sumo’s bowl was empty and filled it with dog chow. Then he turned off the lights and made is way down the hall towards the door leading to the garage.

Hank had made room for him there. Connor had informed him that this wasn’t necessary since he could have just powered down standing in any corner of the house, but Hank had insisted. ‘Everyone needs a place they can call their own,’ he had said gruffly, as he’d moved the boxes and random junk into the crawlspace.

One day when Connor had returned from an errant, he’d found his room completely transformed. A rug had covered the grey concrete ground, posters of various sports teams and jazz musicians had decorated the barren walls and a mustard yellow two-seater had sat in the center of the room, opposite a small television set. Only then Connor had realized that he’d never had a home before and now for the first time he did. And it felt… good.

The door to Hank’s bedroom opened and his disheveled head poked through the crack. “Thought I heard something,” he mumbled, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

Hank gazed past him down the hall, almost as if expecting to see someone else. Then his keen gaze returned to him, immediately attaching itself to Connor‘s shirt. He didn’t say anything.

The missing buttons gave him an unusually casual look and for some reason Connor felt the need to explain himself. Much to his dismay, he couldn’t come up with anything. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He tried again.

“Don’t sweat it, Connor,” Hank interrupted him. “Sleep tight. Or… whatever it is you androids do at night.” He retreated back to his room and closed the door into Connor’s face.

Connor had never felt so awkward in his entire existence. The feeling was entirely confusing. There was no logical explanation to experience this kind of reaction.

“Good night, Hank,” he said softly, looking at the closed door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
